Mark Fite
Mark Fite is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian. Biography Fite was born in Illinois and a graduate of the University of Iowa, having received a degree in Communications and Theatre Arts. He worked in a number of theater companies in Los Angeles, California, such as The Actors' Gang, Theater of NOTE, and The Padua Hills Playwrights' Festival. He also helped found the Los Angeles-based comedy group Two Headed Dog. In addition, Fite began an acting career starting in 1995 and has appeared in a wide variety of roles. On Criminal Minds Fite portrayed Mr. Franklin in the Season Twelve episode "Profiling 202". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Profiling 202" (2017) TV episode - Mr. Franklin *The Lost One (2015) as Jerry Walsh *Mike & Molly (2015) as Waiter *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) as Customer #2 (voice) *International Ghost Investigators (2014-2015) as Supervisor (5 episodes) *Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Coffins (2014) as Dr. Jeckel (short) *Parenthood (2014) as Healer #1 *Radio Zed: 99 Problems (2014) as Randall (video short) *Radio Zed: Humor of the Situation (2014) as Randall (video short) *Radio Zed: Hey You (2014) as Randall (video short) *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Blake Smith *SpongeBob SquarePants (2005-2013) as Various Characters (26 episodes, voice) *Dead Space 3 (2013) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Janeane from Des Moines (2012) as Janeane's Brother *Elephant Sighs (2012) as Nick *L.A.dy Dior (2011) as Stan (short) *Regulate (2011) as Detective (short) *Sweet Potato Pie (2011) as Sir Tony Dahlrymple (short) *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Jared Cassidy *The Cross-Stitch (2010) as Chet (short) *Faux Baby (2008) as Frank *Shiloh Falls (2007) as Confederate *Rules of Engagement (2007) as Guest *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2005-2007) as Benedict Arnold/Emotion (3 episodes) *The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show (2007) as Speedboat Glen *The Mediocre Samaritan (2007) as Gordy York (short) *Saints Row (2006) as Radio Voice (video game, voice) *Close to Home (2006) as Fred Cooper *Cheap Seats: Without Ron Parker (2005) as Jeff Harbaugh *Happy Endings (2005) as Tess's Drunk Husband *Back When We Were Grownups (2004) as Jeep *Off the Lip (2004) as Lenser *Late Friday (2002) as Two Headed Dog *Hip! Edgy! Quirky! (2002) as Barry *Mystery Cave (2002) as Marty (short) *Left-Overs (2000) as Zack *Fight Club (1999) as Man #2 at Auto Shop *Friends (1999) as The Salesman *Dill Scallion (1999) as Security Guard *Godzilla (1998) as Radio Operator *Stuart Bliss (1998) as Reverend Walmsley *Alright Already (1998) as Tom *Courting Courtney (1997) as Gus *NewsRadio (1996-1997) as Waiter/Counterman (2 episodes) *Men Behaving Badly (1997) as Wayne *The Naked Truth (1997) as The Repairman *364 Girls a Year (1996) as Lance *Alien Beach Party Massacre (1996) as Jeff *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1996) as Cicero *Malcolm & Eddie (1996) as Paramedic Jim *Independence Day (1996) as Pilot *Mr. Show with Bob and David: Fantastic Newness (1996) as Various Characters *Living Single (1995) as The Photographer *Seinfeld (1995) as Jack 'WRITER' *Mystery Cave (2002) (short) *364 Girls a Year (1996) (character in play "The Girly Magazine Party") 'PRODUCER' *Wainwright Training Presents: Safety Is the Key to Work & Life (2016) - Producer (TV miniseries) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors